Mon Voisin
by Metsia
Summary: Julie, une jolie petite fille blonde de 12 ans, est intriguée par l'attitude distante de son voisin. Un jour, elle va donc lui rendre visite... sans se douter que ce jour marquera le début d'une vie bien différente de celle à laquelle elle s'attendait. -Je précise que, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas le Joker ni Harley, ce ne sont pas les vraies origines-
1. Chapter 1

**Mon Voisin**

 **Chapitre 1**

À Kingston, une jolie petite fille blonde avec des couettes se dirigeait vers sa maison. Elle semblait revenir de chez son voisin, et avait l'air intriguée...

Julie, une petite fille de 12 ans, avait remarqué que son voisin se comportait bizarrement.

Quand Julie lui disait bonjour, il se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui, quand elle lui proposait son aide, il refusait directement …

Le soir, elle racontait sa journée à ses parents. Puis, un soir, elle se mit à parler de cet étrange voisin. Ses parents furent gênés en entendant leur fille dire tant de choses sur leur voisin – qu'ils connaissaient eux-mêmes très peu -, comme s'il l'obsédait. Puis, au bout d'un moment, s'en fût trop.

« Julie ! Arrête ça ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de lui. Pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il autant ?! C'est un voisin comme un autre, laisse-le en paix. Arrête de te mêler de sa vie ! » S'exclama sa mère.

« Mais je –

\- Pas de mais ! Monte dans ta chambre. » Lui ordonna son père.

Julie se précipita jusqu'à son lit, dans sa chambre à l'étage, s'y jeta, et se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi obsède-t-il autant notre fille ?! C'est n'est qu'un simple voisin… Pourquoi celui-ci requiert-t-il toute son attention ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Mais je n'aime pas la voir pleurer comme ça… » Répondit Maria, sa mère.

A l'étage, Rick, le frère de Julie, vint réconforter cette dernière.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Papa et Maman m'ont disputé parce-que je m'intéresse trop au nouveau voisin ! » Expliqua-t-elle entre deux sanglots.

« Écoute… C'est vrai que le voisin est bizarre, mais tu ne devrais pas t'intéresser autant à lui…

\- Merci pour ton soutien, vraiment ! Sors s'il-te-plaît … »

Son frère sortit en soupirant.

Julie descendit de son lit, se dirigea vers sa fenêtre, et regarda la maison d'en face … _Sa_ maison.

A travers la fenêtre et les rideaux accrochés à celle-ci de l'homme, elle aperçut une ombre qui bougeait.

Elle décida que demain, étant en week-end, elle irait rendre visite à son voisin.

Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il réagissait comme ça…


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon Voisin**

 **Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, donc, Julie se leva, alla déjeuner, s'habilla puis prétexta auprès de ses parents qu'elle voulait jouer dans le parc avec ses amies. Il était donc environ 10 heures lorsqu'elle sonna à la porte de l'inconnu. Celui-ci ouvrit, 2 minutes plus tard. D'abord en laissant une minuscule ouverture pour voir qui était son visiteur, puis en grand en voyant que ce n'était qu'une gamine.

« Bonjour ! S'exclama la petite fille, toutes dents dehors.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Devant le ton peu amène de son interlocuteur, le sourire de Julie se fana légèrement. Mais elle se reprit vite et se dit que même s'il n'était pas très sociable, elle arriverait à percer son mystère.

« Je suis venu vous dire Bienvenue dans notre quartier Monsieur !

\- C'est fait. Maintenant tu peux partir. »

Alors qu'il allait fermer la porte, la fillette se faufila à l'intérieur.

« He gamine ! Je ne t'ai pas autorisé à entrer alors dégage !

\- Non s'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai envie de faire votre connaissance moi !

\- Et moi je n'ai pas envie alors **DÉGAGE**! »

Ce dernier mot avait été crié. La petite fille avait sursauté, le début de la phrase ayant été prononcé avec calme… Elle hésita alors à sortir mais se retint au dernier moment de faire un pas vers la porte.

« Non. Vous vous appelez comment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

L'homme se frotta les yeux et soupira. Cette petite ne lâchera pas l'affaire… Il détestait les enfants ! Même s'il n'en était plus un depuis peu, ayant 18 ans, il n'avait jamais pu les supporter. Étant gosse, il avait toujours été plus mature que le reste des gamins qui l'entourait. Il faut dire que sa famille ne lui permettait pas vraiment d'être jeune et insouciant comme n'importe quel garçon.

« Jack. Contente ?

\- Très ! Moi c'est Julie ! Et c'est quoi ton nom de famille ? Pourquoi tu es distant avec tout le monde ? . . . ça va ? T'es tout rouge…

\- **La ferme**! Pourquoi tu poses autant de questions ! QUOI ? Mon prénom te suffit pas ?! Rentre chez toi !

\- Je ne t'ai posé que trois questions d'abord ! Et puis je peux pas rentrer, j'ai fais croire à mes parents que j'allais jouer dans le parc i peine 20min… D'habitude j'y joue minimum 1 heure ! » Répondit Julie en souriant.

' _L'imbécilité des enfants m'étonnera toujours…'_ Il répondit, en soupirant :

« Ça je m'en fou. Écoute. Si je réponds à tes questions, tu pars après, ok ?

\- Mmh… D'accord… Et je pourrais revenir demain ?

\- Non.

\- Je reviendrais quand même ! Vous êtes gentil au fond, tout le monde a une part de gentillesse en lui !

\- Mais oui. Tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil. Mon nom entier est Jack Napier. Je suis distant parce-que je ne suis pas spécialement sociable. Et **non** je ne vais pas bien, tu m'énerves ! Adieu j'espère! » Dit-il en mettant pratiquement Julie à la porte.

Les passants ayant vu la scène où Julie se faisait mettre à la porte la regardaient un peu étonnés. Une femme vint vers elle et lui demanda si elle allait bien.

« Oui oui, merci ! Au revoir Madame! » Répondit l'enfant en souriant légèrement. Elle se mit ensuite en marche vers chez elle.

Le lendemain, elle y retourna. Elle reçut un accueil à peu près similaire à celui du jour précédant. Mais ce jour-là, elle resta un peu plus longtemps, en en apprenant légèrement (très légèrement) plus sur Jack. Il avait 18 ans. Les jours passaient et elle lui rendait encore et toujours visite. Suite à l'attitude différente que prenait Jack à chacune de ses visite, elle aurait put penser qu'il était atteint de schizophrénie, mais elle était encore trop jeune pour connaître la signification de ce mot...

Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'elle allait le voir chaque jour, étant discrète. Seul son frère l'avait su, elle lui avait tout raconté. Au début, il s'était inquiété pour sa sœur, mais sachant qu'il ne pourrait l'empêcher de le voir, il avait renoncé à l'écarter de cet homme…


	3. Chapter 3

**Mon Voisin**

 **Chapitre 3**

Cela faisait maintenant 6 ans qu'ils se connaissaient, Jack et Julie. Julie avait à présent 18 ans et Jack 24. Tout deux avaient apprit à mieux se connaître. Jack avait parlé de son enfance et de sa famille, sans rentrer dans les détails. Il bossait maintenant dans une librairie, devant payer ses factures.

Julie avait finit par dire à ses parents que Jack et elle étaient amis depuis quelques années. Ils n'avaient rien dit de spécial, tant mieux. Et au moins, cela permettait à la fille d'aller le voir sans inventer d'excuse.

Durant son enfance, elle avait aussi fait de la Gymnastique et d'autres sports demandant beaucoup d'agilité et de finesse. Cela lui permettait de garder ses jolies formes.

Julie n'avait pas spécialement changé. Elle était plus mature mais avait gardé sa détermination, sa curiosité et sa jovialité.

Jack, quant à lui, n'avait pas changé. Mis à part l'étincelle de folie qui brillait toujours dans ses yeux et qui avait grandie avec lui.

Ju', de son surnom, avait aussi découvert la schizophrénie de son ami. Mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur, étant compréhensive à chacune de ses sautes d'humeur et ne voulant pas le faire aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Elle tenait trop à lui. Peut-être un peu trop. Enfin bref.

Elle se tenait devant la porte de son meilleur ami, à 19h. Elle sonna.

La porte s'ouvrit.

« Salut Jack !

\- Salut. » Dit celui-ci en s'effaçant de l'entrer pour la laisser entrer.

« Ça va ? Je t'ai vu rentrer tout à l'heure, t'avais pas l'air de super bonne humeur…

\- Je viens de me faire virer.

\- Quoi ?! Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?

\- Arrête. Pose une question à la fois, je te l'ai déjà dis. Après tu vas me foutre une migraine monstre, à cause de ta voix... Insupportable. Bon. Un client qui venait d'emprunter un livre est revenu cinq minutes plus tard, et a commencé à gueuler des trucs genre ' C'est inadmissible ! Quand j'emprunte un livre, je veux au moins qu'il soit en bon état ! La troisième page de celui-ci est à moitié déchirée et le dos est pratiquement détruit ! '. »

Ju' souria devant l'imitation grossière de l'homme. Grossière, mais très bien faite. Oui, elle devait reconnaître que Jack avait un sacré talent concernant la comédie.

« Là je lui ai dit de ne pas en faire tout une histoire, qu'il avait qu'à rendre le livre et en prendre un autre ou aller voir ailleurs pour trouver le même en meilleur état. Ce con, il m'a répondu 'Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un salarié ! Et de quel droit me parlez-vous comme ça ?! Je suis client, et le client est roi, vous avez oublié ? Je suppose que oui, votre cerveau ne doit pas être très performant. Je vais me plaindre à votre supérieur et m'arranger pour vous soyez viré, tiens ! Vous ne méritez pas d'avoir ce poste ! ' … Là, mon poing est partit tout seul. Tu sais que je hais qu'on me parle comme ça… Et bien… Cette fois, ce gars a frôlé le coma. Quelqu'un est intervenu à temps. Ensuite, mon patron m'a viré en me menaçant d'appeler la police. Je suis parti, et voilà. Tout ça à cause d'un **con** qui veut juste gâcher la vie des autres. »

Julie était bien trop stupéfaite pour réagir. Jamais Jack ne s'était emporté à ce point. Son côté violent est ressortit au mauvais moment.

« D'accord… Hum… Il faudrait que tu trouves un boulot où… où… où il y a moins de monde… ou alors seulement des gens qui ne sont pas du genre à critiquer…

\- Et tu me propose quoi exactement ?

\- Mmh… Je ne sais pas du tout.

\- Voilà. Aucun métier n'est fait pour moi, **bordel**!

\- Calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas en t'énervant que tu vas trouver quelque chose… »

Julie préférait parler calmement. Déjà que Jack était excédé, mieux valait ne pas s'énerver aussi.

Ils avaient beau être amis, elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Il était trop imprévisible. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était rassurée que personne d'autre ne le connaisse comme elle le connaissait. Une autre personne l'aurait interné. Pas Julie. Elle l'appréciait trop pour le trahir de la sorte.

« Tu as raison. »

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux de stupéfaction. Il venait de se calmer en une seconde… Jamais il ne s'était calmé aussi vite ! Mais quel raisonnement a bien pu le faire changer d'humeur aussi brusquement… ?

« Pa… Pardon ?

\- Tu as raison. Il faut que je me trouve un autre boulot. Et je crois avoir trouvé une offre parfaite dans le journal ce matin.

\- Ha… Ha bon ? Et quelle est cette offre ?

\- Comique. Humoriste.

\- Attends… Humoriste ?! Je viens de te dire qu'un métier où il y avait beaucoup de gens capable de se moquer de toi n'était pas fait pour toi, et toi tu décides de faire le métier le plus contradictoire de ces critères ! Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. Un problème ? »

Julie soupira. Oui, il y avait un problème… Mais après tout, si c'est ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait le droit.

« Non. Ton probable futur employeur se trouve dans la ville ?

\- Non, il est à Gotham.

\- Quoi ?! Gotham ?! Non mais… Déjà c'est super loin et ensuite… C'est bien **le** Gotham où il y a le malfrat masqué qui tabasse des gens dans la rue… ?

\- Oui, c'est bien **ce** Gotham. Et apparemment il ne tabasse pas n'importe qui, seulement les 'méchants-vilains-pas beau'.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit le GCPD en tout cas.

\- La police n'a pas toujours raison, mets-toi bien ça dans la tête. À partir du moment où quelqu'un frappe quelqu'un d'autre, c'est foutu, toute la ville va tomber dans le chaos. Alors arrête de croire ces cons.

\- Bon. Ok. Je viens avec toi.

\- Heu… T'es sûre ? Enfin… Tes parents voudront pas et…

\- En effet, ils ne voudront pas. Et je ne suis pas assez débile pour les mettre au courant.

\- Crois-moi, tu vas regretter ton choix de ne pas leur dire au revoir une fois là-bas.

\- Je sais… Mais ça ne va pas me hanter toute ma vie ! Et puis je les reverrais bien un jour.

\- D'accord. On part dans 2 jours, je réserverais les billets de train, et on verra une fois là-bas pour trouver un hôtel.

\- Heu… Oui, d'accord, très bien ! Je vais commencer ma valise ! Tu me diras à quelle heure on part ! By !

\- Attends. Si tu pars sans rien dire, tes parents vont te chercher. Il vaut mieux que tu changes d'identité.

\- Ho… Heu… Et si je m'appelais Harleen Quinnzel ? C'est joli, non ? J'ai une amie qui s'appelait comme ça avant… Et ça arrive que deux personnes dans le monde aient un nom et un prénom identique donc…

\- Parfait. On te fera une nouvelle carte d'identité là-bas. By ! »

Sur ces mots, elle partit en trottinant légèrement vers chez elle.

Deux jours plus tard, vers 5h30 environ, ils se retrouvèrent à la gare. Ils arrivèrent aux environs de 22h50 à Gotham, puis trouvèrent un hôtel peu après, proche du lieu où Jack ira postuler…


	4. Chapter 4

**Mon Voisin**

 **Chapitre 4**

À 10h le lendemain, Jack se trouvait devant un petit théâtre inconnu et en mauvais état. Il avait joint l'employeur à 8h, et celui-ci, n'ayant encore eu aucun postulant, avait accepté l'entretien pour 10h.

À 11h, Jack retournait à l'hôtel avec un grand sourire.

Une fois là-bas, Harleen lui sauta presque dessus et lui demanda :

« Alors ?

\- Je suis pris !

\- Génial ! Fantastique ! » S'écria-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

« Allez calme-toi ! C'est bon ! » Il la repoussa légèrement tout en gardant son sourire.

« Moi aussi je suis allé chercher un petit job… Maintenant je suis caissière ! Pas terrible, mais ça rapporte quelque centaines de Dollars par mois, on va pas cracher dessus…

\- Mais non, c'est très bien… Mais… Tu ne veux pas continuer tes études ?

\- Si, je vais terminer mes années de lycée, puis j'ai envie d'apprendre le métier de Psychiatre. Je serai à l'école pendant la semaine, et à ma caisse le week-end !

\- Très bien. Bon… On va se balader ?

\- D'accord ! »

Ils partirent en souriant.

 **OoOoOoO**

Deux ans étaient passés.

Il y a un peu plus d'un an, Jack avait rencontré une femme. Et il l'aimait.

Il y a un an, Harleen, qui avait maintenant 20 ans, était partit. Il y avait trois raisons à cela. La première, elle se sentait de trop avec la salo-, hum… Femme qui venait d'élire domicile chez eux. La deuxième, elle était jalouse… Elle ne voulait pas lui avouer, mais elle aimait Jack. Mais le destin était contre elle. Et la troisième, son école de psychiatrie se trouvait à l'autre bout de la ville.

Il y a quelques mois, Jack apprit qu'il avait mit sa copine enceinte – accidentellement. Par la suite, à cause de la peur d'être Papa, il était déconcentré et faisait rire de moins en moins de gens… Déjà qu'avant, dans une salle de vingt personnes il en faisait rire cinq ou dix, là, c'était pire.

Il y a deux mois, il était viré.

Il y a un mois, il trouvait du boulot dans une usine de produits chimiques.

Et maintenant, il stressait. Comment trouver assez d'argent pour sa fiancée et son futur bébé ? Il faut dire aussi que maintenant, ils vivaient dans un petit appartement miteux, n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer un plus gros loyer.

Du côté d'Harleen, elle en était à sa deuxième année d'étude de la psychologie. Et elle travaillait le week-end dans le petit cabinet d'un psy travaillant à côté de chez elle. Son appartement n'était clairement pas le plus luxueux de sa rue, et la rue elle-même était miteuse. Mais elle apprenait sa passion… Sa passion qu'elle avait découverte grâce à Jack. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à se l'enlever de la tête. Julie se demandait ce qu'il devenait, mais n'ayant ni sa nouvelle adresse, ni son numéro de portable, il était impossible de lui demander. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'il avait maintenant 26 ans et qu'il devait encore être avec sa pu- … Hum hum.

Elle avait aussi envisagé d'aller bosser à Arkham après ses études. C'était un bon projet, et puis elle faisait partit des meilleurs élèves, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'elle ne soit pas prise… En plus, d'après les rumeurs dans son école, ils manqueraient de personnel, là-bas. Les Psychologues ont trop peur des fous abrités par cette Prison / Hôpital Psychiatrique. Mais elle, elle adorait leur psychologie. Elle était si profonde, si intéressante…

 **OoOoOoO**

Du côté de Jack, rien n'allait. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'il travaillait, mais il ne gagnait vraiment pas assez pour payer le loyer, les factures, la nourriture etc… Et le bébé devrait arriver dans un mois…

Il eu donc l'idée de démissionner et de refaire carrière dans le comique. Il ne ferait peut-être pas rire grand monde, mais au moins, il aurait un salaire plus élevé. De pas beaucoup, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il se dirigea donc vers un petit théâtre pas très connu mais qui avait quand même une petite popularité. Il passa un entretien d'embauche, puis fût prit quelques jours après. Il leur manquait un humoriste.

Donc, il démissionna et passa une semaine au théâtre, à essayer de faire rire les gens.

Mais rien n'allait.

Il ne faisait rire **personne** et le public était bien moins amical que dans l'ancien théâtre.

Non… Celui-ci, quand quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, il le faisait savoir. À coup de fruits et légumes ( **N.d.a** : étrange cette phrase…).

Il rentrait donc tous les soirs depuis une semaine recouvert de saletés. La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas se faire renvoyer était son talent de persuasion. Oui, à chaque fois que son patron le menaçait de le virer, il arrivait **toujours** à le convaincre de le laisser faire ses preuves. En faites, il avait, au fil de sa vie, découvert comment manipuler les gens… Il s'en était donc servit.

Mais voilà : Un jour, cela n'a plus suffit. Il s'est fait renvoyer. Sa petite-amie restait optimiste, mais lui désespérait un peu plus jour après jour. Il ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à abandonner cette dernière. Il avait des principes.

Mais un jour, il reçut un appel. Il ne su pas tout de suite qui c'était, mais l'offre de son appelant l'avait intéressé. Il lui proposait un simple petit braquage et lui avait dit : 'De quoi se payer une vie de bourge jusqu'à notre mort'. Il lui avait ensuite donné rendez-vous dans un bar non loin de là, où ils pourraient discuter tranquillement des règles du contrat. Une fois au rendez-vous, il avait découvert que son appelant était un membre de la pègre. Il avait alors stressé sur le coup, puis s'était détendu, pour on ne sait quelle raison.

Ce que ce gars-là ne lui avait pas dit (pour ne pas réveiller sa méfiance ou autre…), c'est qu'il l'observait depuis qu'il avait été prit à Ace Chemicals, l'usine où il travaillait auparavant.

Au début, il s'était dit que cela devait être un gars facile à corrompre, encore innocent etc… Mais petit à petit, il avait découvert qu'il avait plusieurs personnalités. Et il aimait vraiment ça. En plus, vu qu'il est censé connaître les plans de l'usine, Jack Napier leur serait d'une grande aide.

 _Durant leur second rendez-vous dans ce bar, chez Jack et sa fiancée, 21h10 :_

Jeanne était seule, son mari étant partit faire un autre spectacle… Elle espérait que celui-ci se passerait mieux. Elle ne voulait pas le montrer, mais elle s'inquiétait aussi pour la vie future de sa famille. Et elle s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir travailler elle aussi. Au fond, la femme savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire, elle était enceinte… Mais Jeanne culpabilisait quand même.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait acheté un chauffe-biberon. Alors qu'elle allait le brancher, on sonna à la porte.

Jeanne alla ouvrir. Un grand homme à la carrure imposante entra sans sa permission puis lui enserra le cou en la soulevant à quelques centimètres du sol. Agonisante, elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. Les seules gestes dont la femme était capable étaient de secouer les jambes à la recherche d'un support stable et de plaquer ses mains sur celles de son agresseur pour lui faire desserrer son étreinte. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il la lâcha alors, et elle tomba au sol… Raide morte.

Il fit ensuite passer cela pour un accident. Il brancha le chauffe-biberon et renversa un verre d'eau sur la prise. Cela électrocuta le corps inerte posé à terre et fit trembler l'objet.

 _Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, au bar :_

Deux policiers vinrent annoncer la mort 'Accidentelle' dût à l'électrocution de la fiancée de Jack à ce dernier.

Il était effondré. Quand il alla dire aux deux membres de la pègre que cela ne servait plus à rien, ils rigolèrent puis le forcèrent à se rasseoir, tout en se lançant un regard complice. Ils utilisèrent donc l'argument qui pouvait faire changer d'avis n'importe qui dans la même situation que l'élément principal de leur plan :

« Tu ne veux pas lui payer un enterrement digne d'elle ? »

Jack laissa couler une larme. Une seule.

« Si.

\- Bien ! On continu dans ce cas. Crois-moi, après ce casse, tu pourras enterrer ta bien-aimée dans un cercueil plaqué or avec des fleurs en argent sur sa tombe.

\- Bon. On continu, oui ou non ? »

Le plus impulsif des deux membres de la pègre voulut se lever et frapper le 'petit con' pour son ton que l'on pourrait définir par une phrase : « On continu les cons ou vous voulez continuer à parler pour rien dire ? »

Mais le plus calme le retint et souria. Il avait du caractère celui-là. Ça change des flippettes qu'il rencontrait la plupart du temps.

« T'es comme le Joker toi… Ton état d'esprit est aussi imprévisible que lui ! Ha ha ha… »

Il lui glissa une carte Joker dans la poche. Puis ils continuèrent à perfectionner le plan.

Le lendemain soir, ils se retrouvèrent à l'arrière de l'usine. L'un des deux membres de la pègre tendit à Jack un genre de casque rouge. Devant le regard interrogateur de celui-ci, il expliqua :

« C'est le 'Red Hood'. Tu dois le mettre si tu es le dirigeant des opérations. Étant donné que sans toi on est perdu dans cette usine, tu es défini comme le chef des opérations.

\- Mais heu… Je peux voir au moins à travers ce truc ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu nous a prit pour des cons ? On va pas te foutre un casque dans lequel tu peux pas voir !

\- Calme-toi Mike… Il nous prend pas pour des cons, il se renseigne. Bon, tu l'enfiles ce casque, ouais ? »

Jack prit le casque qu'on lui tendait et le mit.

« He mais je vois rouge !

\- Cool. Go ! »

Après seulement 10 minutes de progression dans A. C., ils entendirent quelqu'un crier « Il y a des gens là ! ».

Ils se retournèrent comme un seul homme et leurs yeux se fixèrent sur un policier.

« MERDE LES FLICS ! T'avais dis qu'il n'y avait aucune sécurité bordel !

\- Ils ont dû changer… Merde !

\- Quand on sera sorti de là, t'es mo - »

 **BANG** (Bruit d'une balle, personne ne rigole, compris ?)

Mike se fit abattre alors qu'il courrait derrière les deux autres pour fuir.

« Merde ! Ils visent bien en plus, ces salauds !

\- On va où ?

\- Toi tu te déme - »

 **BANG** (Re-bruit de balle, **Personne** ne rigole !)

Le Red Hood se mit donc à fuir jusqu'à une porte de secours pas trop loin qu'il avait repéré une fois.

Il monta donc deux – trois escaliers, arriva ensuite sur une passerelle. Cette passerelle pouvait provoquer des sueurs froides facilement à une personne non – habituée : Elle était pendue à une vingtaine de mètres du sol environs et était entourée d'énormes cuves remplies de liquides mortels. La seule prévention contre la chute était une rambarde.

Mais lui était habitué. C'est pourquoi il courrait à en perdre haleine… Mais se stoppa quand il entendit un gros bruit derrière lui… Le même bruit que si quelqu'un était tombé. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec le fameux 'malfrat'.

Batman.

Celui-ci l'approcha, doucement… Il lui disait des choses ressemblants vaguement à 'Ce n'est pas la première fois que l'on se rencontre Red Hood', 'La dernière fois tu semblais avoir moins peur…', ou encore 'Enlève ton masque.'...

Mais Jack ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille et se fichait pas mal de ce qu'il lui disait. Il avait peur.

Il tremblait… Il s'entendit dire :

« N'avancez pas ou je saute… ! »

Il reculait… Encore… Jusqu'à toucher la rambarde.

« Rends-toi, et tout sera plus simple...

\- Non ! Arrêtez d'avancer ou je saute !

\- Tu n'oseras pas !

\- Arrêtez d'avancer ! Arrê -

\- NON ! »

La rambarde venait de se briser, et Jack était tombé. Batman avait essayé de le rattraper, en vain.

Le Red Hood était tombé dans une cuve. Il avait l'impression que sa peau brûlait… Autant sa peau que ses yeux, en faites… Ses lèvres semblaient s'étirer, s'écarteler… Elles aussi le brûlaient.

Puis il se sentit comme 'aspiré' vers le fond.

Il se retrouva alors, quelques secondes après, dans une sorte de… De quoi ? Il se retrouvait juste dans l'eau. C'est tout ce qu'il pouvait déduire pour le moment.

Peu après, il réussi à nager, enfin… à bouger jusqu'à la rive. Une fois en dehors de l'eau, il entendait des petits bruits, comme des gouttes d'eau s'écrasant sur son casque… Le bruit lui faisait mal à la tête, le casque multipliant l'intensité des sons par 3 ou plus…

Il avait mal. Mal à la tête, mal au visage, mal au corps.

Il essaya d'enlever son casque.

« Putain de casque ! Dégage ! Va-t-en de ma tête ! »

Il réussit finalement à le retirer. Il se mit à genoux, les mains sur son visage.

Quand il enleva ces dernières, il eu tout le loisir d'admirer son reflet dans une flaque d'eau.

Sa peau était blanche… Ses yeux, verts… Ses cheveux aussi… Ses lèvres étaient désormais rouges et… Elles semblaient… Comme étirées, plus grandes…

Puis tous ses souvenirs revinrent comme des flashs dans sa tête endolorie.

L'annonce de sa fiancée, morte.

Son enfant, mort avec elle.

Le casse, les deux gars morts sous ses yeux.

Batman.

Sa chute.

La douleur.

Son reflet.

Batman.

Batman…

Batman !

 **BATMAN !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon Voisin**

 **Chapitre 5**

Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres… Doucement…

Un grand sourire démentiel prit place sur ses lèvres.

Puis un rire à glacer le sang résonna dans le silence de la nuit. D'abord faible, puis gagnant en intensité.

 **Ha** …

 **Ha Ha** …

 **Ha Ha Ha** …

 **HA HA HA HA HA HA HA**!

Il se leva ensuite, titubant légèrement à cause de sa migraine.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches puis commença à marcher en direction de chez lui. Mais après seulement quelques pas, il s'arrêta, sentant quelque chose caresser l'une de ses mains.

Il sortit l'objet et vit…

La carte du Joker.

Son sourire s'étira encore …

Voici sa véritable identité . . .

 **Le Joker était né.**

 **OoOoOoO**

Une fois chez lui, il s'assit confortablement sur le canapé miteux de son appartement.

Fixant ses yeux sur la fenêtre et sur la nuit masquée par les nuages, il se mit à réfléchir.

À l'ironie de la vie. La vie n'est qu'une blague, en réalité.

À sa vie. Son esprit démentielle lui dictait de montrer le nouveau Jack au monde entier, de manière magistrale… Sanglante.

De présenter le Joker.

Il pensa aussi à Batman… Son 'Créateur'.

Sans lui, il serait encore cet homme en galère de fric. Ayant déjà gâché sa vie à seulement 26 ans. Et continuant à vivre sa vie morne et vide de sens.

Et maintenant il en avait la preuve : Batman ne tabassait pas n'importe qui. Seulement les malfrats.

Si Batman était le bien, la chauve-souris, le héros de cette ville, le noir et qu'il gardait son visage blasé, et bien…

Le Joker serait le mal, le clown rieur, le super-vilain de cette ville, la couleur et garderait son sourire.

C'était ainsi. Ils étaient destinés à devenir deux Némésis.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le Joker se trouvait à présent devant un grand manoir.

Celui de Claridge. Henry Claridge, un magnat des diamants, connu grâce à quelque chose d'inutile : L'argent.

Bien. Il avait juste à prendre ce gars en otage, l'emmener dans l'usine désaffectée qu'il avait trouvé plus tôt dans la nuit et… Ha ha… Facile. D'ici demain soir, 20h, il avait le temps de tout finaliser.

Enfin bon. Il força donc la serrure de la porte, après avoir piraté les caméras de sécurité. Il avait quelques connaissances là dedans, il les devait à son adolescence. ' _Non ! Ne pas penser au passé. Attends… Quel passé ? Ha ! Je n'ai pas de passé. Le Joker n'a aucun passé. Il n'a jamais été un moins que rien.'_

Il pénétra dans l'immense hall principal du manoir. Il le traversa sans difficultés, monta les escaliers, puis se retrouva dans un long et large couloir entouré de plusieurs portes.

Il chercha donc la chambre de Claridge. Sachant qu'elle devait logiquement, car tout le monde agissait logiquement dans ce monde, se trouver derrière une double porte, il n'ouvrit qu'elles. Il n'y en avait que deux.

La première, c'était la salle où se trouvait le diamant le plus cher en sa possession. C'était aussi un des plus rares existant. Mais il n'avait apparemment pas activé l'alarme, par chance. ' _Bah… S'il l'avait activé, j'aurais improvisé…_ '

Il se dirigea donc vers la seconde porte, puis en la poussant, tomba sur une grande chambre.

Sur le milieu contre le mur du fond se trouvait un grand lit.

Et sur ce grand lit, Henry Claridge dormait profondément…

Le Joker s'avança vers le lit. Une fois à côté, il se pencha, lentement…

« Salut Henry ! »

L'interpellé se réveilla et sursauta en voyant une tête penchée sur lui.

Ce visage… Cet homme n'était pas humain ! Il devait faire un cauchemar ! Un teint aussi pâle… Des lèvres aussi rouges… Des yeux et cheveux aussi verts… Un sourire si grand…

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Sa voix tremblait un peu.

« Moi ? Je suis… Le Joker. »

Celui-ci sortit une arme de sa poche. Claridge, en voyant cela, trembla deux fois plus.

Le Joker tira en direction de Henry, mais seul un gros gant de boxe l'atteignit et l'assomma.

Le clown était allé voler deux trois choses dans un magasin de farces et attrapes et les avait modifiés pour que cela soit… Plus dangereux et moins enfantin.

Par la suite, il lui ligota les mains et les pieds et le porta. Il partit ensuite en direction de chez lui après avoir déposé le magnat des diamants dans le coffre de sa voiture.

Une fois dans l'usine abandonnée qu'il définissait désormais comme 'chez lui', il amena son otage à l'intérieur.

Durant la journée qui commençait déjà à se lever, il prépara tout le nécessaire à sa présentation.

Lorsque Claridge se réveilla, il était dans une petite salle décorée.

Il était assit sur une chaise. Derrière lui se trouvait un grand rideau rouge, et devant lui se trouvait une caméra et un spot lumineux pour éclairer la scène.

Il se mit à espérer que tout cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveillerait très bientôt…

Il avait mal à la tête… Il se rappela alors qu'il s'était fait frapper en plein dans le visage il y a de cela… Combien de temps ? Quelle heure était-il ? Bah… C'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il essaya de bouger, mais se rendit compte qu'il était ligoté… Ho Dieu… Si c'était un rêve, c'était on ne peut plus réaliste… Un homme s'approchait. Il ne pouvait voir son visage, il était à contre jour.

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, il put se rendre compte de qui il était. Celui-ci venait de rentrer dans le halo de lumière que formait le spot.

« Bien dormi mon p'tit Henry ? »

Son sourire était… Flippant. Monstrueux. On pouvait discerner un degré de folie assez haut derrière celui-ci.

« Qui êtes-vous ?!

\- Tu m'as déjà posé la question. Maintenant écoute. Quand j'allumerais la caméra, tu ne diras rien. **Compris**? »

Ce dernier mot avait été prononcé avec une voix grave et… Encore plus effrayante. ' _Non mais merde ! Pourquoi cela m'arrive-t-il à moi ! Il pouvait pas s'occuper des autres, comme le font les malfrats habituels ?!_ ' Pensa Claridge.

« Que voulez-vous ? De l'argent ? J'en ai ! Être connu ? J'ai des contacts, je peux vous aider à l'être !

 **\- Ta gueule**. Tu parles trop. Je ne recherche pas l'argent, c'est inutile ce truc… Et pour ce qui est d'être célèbre, je saurais l'être à ma manière, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche de prime abord. »

Un petit rire hystérique résonna dans la pièce. Le Joker se dirigea vers le fond de la salle et alluma un prompteur. Ensuite, il alla allumer la caméra et un décompte retentit. Pendant ce temps, Henry eu tout le loisir de s'observer dans le reflet de la caméra. Il l'avait maquillé comme un clown. Mais sur quel fou était-t-il tombé… ?

Pendant ce temps, le Joker installait une veste sur son dos, une veste violette. Ce dernier passa ses bras dedans, d'une telle façon que l'on puisse croire que ces bras appartenaient à Claridge.

« Fais semblant de parler. »

Une seconde après, la caméra s'allumait.

« _Chers habitants de Gotham City, bonsoir._

 _Je me présente. Je suis… Le Joker._ (Ce dernier bougeait ses bras et donnait parfois quelques claques discrètes à Henry pour qu'il fasse **vraiment** semblant de parler sans ouvrir et fermer sa bouche comme un poisson.) _Ravi de vous rencontrer aussi ! Je voulais simplement remercier Batman._ _ **Mon créateur**_ _. Celui qui a engendré ma présence ici. Vous pouvez tous le remercier ! Ha haha haha !_

 _Et vous annoncez que ce soir, Henry Claridge, grand magnat des diamants, va mourir. Dites lui adieu. »_

Le Joker dirigea une arme sur la tempe de sa victime. Cette dernière tremblait.

« Non… Non pitié… S'il-vous-pl - »

 **BANG**

Un rire démentiel retentit alors à la télé… Rapidement rejoint par des cris de terreur, et des pleurs provenant des gens devant leur écran de télévision.

Le Joker avait piraté toutes les chaînes pour faire passer sa petite annonce.

Celui-ci balança le corps inerte en dehors de la chaise puis s'assit à sa place en riant.

« _Maintenant que les présentations sont faites,_ _sachez que d'ici peu, votre ville n'aura plus_ _ **une**_ _goutte d'eau potable… Je tenais à vous prévenir… Ha haha… Ha Ha Ha Ha HAHAHA… … …_ »

La vidéo s'arrêta.

 **OoOoOoO**

Harleen, de son côté, ne tremblait pas. Ne pleurait pas. Pas comme les autres habitants.

Elle… Elle était juste choquée. Choquée tout d'abord par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Mais encore plus par la ressemblance entre ce fameux 'Joker' et Jack. Elle préférait ne pas penser une seconde au fait que le Joker et Jack soit la seule et même personne. Elle préférait se dire qu'ils se ressemblaient juste. C'était peut-être son frère ou… Son cousin. Quand il lui racontait sa vie et comment était sa famille, cela paraîtrait presque 'normal'.

Et si c'était _son_ Jack… ? Dans ce cas, cela serait aussi de sa faute à elle si Henry Claridge est mort ce soir. Si elle avait emmené Jack dans un hôpital psychiatrique, alors tout irait bien. Si elle était restée auprès de lui, elle aurait probablement réussi à l'empêcher de devenir comme ça…

Mais le problème est là. Avec des 'si' et des 'probablement', on peut refaire le monde, c'est connu.

Sauf que là… Là, le retour en arrière est impossible… Mais **non**. Ce n'est pas Jack.

 **OoOoOoO**

Deux jours plus tard, le Joker allait mettre son plan à l'œuvre.

Bien sûr, s'il faisait cela, c'était uniquement dans le but de revoir Batman.

Durant ces deux jours, grâce à ses connaissances en physique-chimie etc… Et sa passion prononcée pour la création de divers poisons, il avait créé un gaz. _Son_ gaz.

'Le Gaz du Joker'. Ou 'Le Gaz Hilarant'. Ou encore 'Le Gaz Mortel'.

Celui-ci, en basse quantité, peut faire rire les gens. Les faire se tordre de rire.

En forte quantité, il peut faire mourir de rire. Littéralement. Les victimes gardent un sourire crispé.

En très forte quantité, il métamorphose la personne et la fait mourir de rire. La métamorphose est simple : Cheveux verts, sourire crispé et lèvres rouges, peau blanche, yeux verts.

Il avait testé son produit sur diverses personnes… Les premières étaient mortes sur le coup, sans sourire, rien. Le second groupe n'était pas mort, il leur restait juste un sourire crispé… Il les avait achevé lui-même. Le troisième groupe était mort au bout d'1/2 heure… Trop long.

Mais le quatrième groupe de cobayes avait été concluant.

C'est pourquoi on le retrouvait maintenant, volant au dessus de la réserve d'eau de Gotham à l'aide d'un dirigeable rayé de plusieurs couleurs et avec une grande tête de clown peinte à l'avant. Une tête de clown pas trop amical.

Une réserve était accrochée en dessous du ballon, contenant un liquide ayant les mêmes caractéristiques que le gaz.

Le Joker se trouvait debout sur le dirigeable et riait à gorge déployée. Les passants, à terre, prirent peur en reconnaissant le rire du Joker. Le 'Fou de la télé' comme certains l'avaient surnommé.

Mais avant que l'homme ne puisse déverser son produit dans l'eau, un autre homme vint le rejoindre sur son ballon. Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit derrière lui, il se retourna et tomba de nouveau sur Batman.

« Tu es là ! Moi qui avais peur de t'avoir imaginé ! Comme un éléphant rose ! Ou la petite souris !

\- Je récolte les dents à l'occasion. »

Après ces paroles, Batman lui infligea un coup de poing. Mais le Joker continua à rire. Tant et si bien que Batman se demanda s'il avait frappé assez fort. Pourtant, n'importe quel autres malfrats l'aurait fermé après un tel coup.

« Ha ha ! Tu blagues toi aussi ? Dans ce cas, arrêtes-moi si tu la connais… C'est l'histoire d'un gars qui se déguise en chauve-souris - »

Un deuxième coup de poing de Batman le fit tomber du ballon.

Alors, tout s'enchaîna très vite. Batman bondit dans le Bat-Avion et descendit aussitôt chercher le Joker pour l'amener à Blackgate, la prison de la ville.

Après cela, il récupéra le dirigeable et l'emmena très loin d'ici, dans un lieu où tout le liquide aura le temps de s'évaporer avant d'atteindre la rive. Mais il pensa tout de même à prendre un échantillon de la substance pour l'observer de plus près.

Le lendemain, aux infos et dans les rues, on ne parlait que de ça. Tous étaient heureux de ne plus entendre parler de ce fou furieux et rassuré qu'il soit maintenant derrière les barreaux.

Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps, et à peine quelques semaines plus tard, le Joker avait fuit Blackgate.

 **OoOoOoO**

Un an était passé.

Le Joker était définit comme 'Le Fou Psychopathe le Plus Dangereux de L'Histoire de Gotham'.

Depuis, bien sûr, d'autres méchants étaient apparus, probablement pour faire leurs preuves, prouver qu'ils sont les meilleurs… Des malfrats comme 'Bane', 'Poison Ivy', 'Le Pingouin', ou encore 'Double-Face' -qui avait d'ailleurs créé un grand scandale, étant l'ancien représentant de la loi le plus reconnu de sa décennie devenu fou- avaient réussis à graver leur nom dans l'histoire des supers-vilains.

Les rues n'étaient plus sûres du tout… Seul Batman, qui avait été reconnu comme le justicier de la ville, était considéré comme le véritable sauveur, le Chevalier Noir.

Le Joker, lui, avait depuis un peu moins d'un an, prouvé qu'il avait clairement sa place à Arkham.

Du côté d'Harleen, elle venait de finir ses études. Elle avait sauté deux ans d'études, connaissant sur le bout des doigts tout ce qui touche à la psychologie.

Elle avait maintenant 21 ans et était devenu une belle femme. Elle se faisait fréquemment accostée dans la rue, puis quand elle ignorait les dragueurs, ces derniers la traitaient de 'Pute' et autres insultes dans le même style…

Elle n'avait aucun ami, étant trop coincée dans son monde remplit de livres de psychologie et d'un mystère planant en elle.

' _Le Joker et Jack sont-ils la seule et même personne ?_ '

Enfin bon. Là n'était pas le sujet du jour. Elle se trouvait actuellement dans le même bâtiment que 'Le Clown Prince du Crime' de son surnom, Bane, Poison Ivy et tant d'autres… Qui ne se sont pas encore échappés depuis qu'ils sont enfermés soit… Quelques jours. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

Elle était, plus précisément, assise dans un fauteuil devant le bureau du directeur : Quincy Sharp.

Elle passait actuellement son premier entretien d'embauche (Plus sérieux que pour les petits boulots du week-end).

« Donc… Brevet mention Très Bien… Bac mention Bien… Bac +3 d'année d'études en Psychologie… Vous avez sauté deux années grâce à vos connaissances plus qu'avancées… »

Le directeur observait son CV, et elle stressait. Harleen savait pourtant qu'elle était un très bon parti, étant probablement l'une des personnes connaissant le mieux la psychologie dans ce bâtiment.

Mais le problème, c'est qu'elle n'avait jamais testé de se retrouver seule avec un fou dans une petite pièce sécurisée pour lui poser des questions sur lui. Elle n'avait pas vraiment peur d'essayer, ce qui l'inquiétait c'était juste ce qu'en penserait Mr. Sharp.

« Avez-vous déjà essayé de vous mettre à l'œuvre avec des personnes mentalement dérangées ?

\- Non mais… Cela ne me fait pas peur et j'aimerais beaucoup essayer.

\- Vous avez l'air motivé… Avez-vous déjà travaillé dans ce domaine ?

\- Oui, chaque week-end, durant mes années d'études en psychologie, je travaillais dans le cabinet d'un psychologue.

\- D'accord… Et pourquoi voulez-vous travailler ici ?

\- La psychologie de vos patients est passionnante, et j'aimerais beaucoup les comprendre puis les aider à retrouver une vie normale.

\- D'accord. L'entretien est terminé. Nous vous rappellerons très probablement dans les jours qui suivent si nous sommes intéressés.

\- Merci. »

Ils se serrèrent la main puis Harleen sortit.

Trois jours plus tard, on la rappelait pour l'informer qu'elle était acceptée.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon Voisin**

 **Chapitre 6**

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que Harleen travaillait dans l'hôpital/prison.

Elle avait réussi à faire ses preuves, montrant clairement qu'elle savait y faire.

Donc, il y a trois heures, Quincy Sharp l'avait convoqué dans son bureau et lui avait donné son accord pour qu'elle accède au 'Niveau Supérieur'… Le niveau des véritables dérangées. Ceux qui terrorisent la ville entière lorsqu'ils s'échappent. Ceux qui ont une camisole de force accompagnée d'une cellule plus que sûre.

Enfin… Si elles étaient si sûres que ça, ces malfrats ne passeraient pas leur temps à s'échapper.

Harleen ne s'était toujours pas fait d'ami. Juste une connaissance, Kate. Cette dernière était une habituée, elle travaillait ici depuis cinq ans environ. Donc elle l'aidait quand elle ne savait pas où était telle ou telle cellules etc…

Là, elle venait d'en finir avec son premier patient – Killer Croc, pas très coopératif – quand le directeur la convoqua de nouveau.

Elle se dirigea donc vers son bureau et n'eût pas longtemps à attendre avant de pouvoir rentrer.

« Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je vous fais déjà convoquer alors que l'on s'est quittés il y de cela trois heures… En faites, mon dernier espoir dans les rangs des 'psychologues confirmés' vient de pratiquement perdre la boule face à notre patient le plus… Fou, dirais-je. Nous avons donc besoin de vos services, étant l'une des plus talentueuses, pour vous occuper du Joker. »

Harleen écarquilla les yeux. Ca ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle était arrivée il y a seulement deux mois, et on l'avait autorisée à accéder aux cas extrêmement sérieux il n'y a que trois heures.

Et on lui demandait déjà de s'occuper du plus imprévisible d'entre tous !

« Heu… Vous… Vous êtes sûr de vous… ?

\- Oui. J'ai une totale confiance en vous. Vous faites partit des personnes possédant un équilibre mental sans failles.

\- Oui mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de 'Mais' Mlle. Quinnzel. Il sera dès à présent votre unique patient.

\- Bien Monsieur. »

Puis elle sortit après avoir pris son nouvel emploi du temps.

Donc, aux alentours de quatorze heures, elle se dirigea vers _sa_ cellule. Kate l'avait prévenu…

' _« Je te préviens, Harleen… Tous ses psys personnels sont devenus, un jour ou une semaine après cela dépend de leur équilibre mental à la base, fou. Je t'ai déjà parlé de Bill Kunter, n'est-ce-pas ?_

 _\- Oui… ?_

 _\- He bien si tu vas faire un tour au premier étage, tu l'y trouveras. Il n'est devenu comme ça qu'après sa première semaine de visite chez_ lui _… Et pourtant, il n'était vraiment pas facile à déstabilisé. Crois-moi, fais attention…_ _ **Très**_ _attention. »'_

… qu'il serait dangereux. Et là, elle avait peur.

Elle entra…

Il se trouvait dans une cellule prévu pour les visites.

Elle prit la chaise posée dans un coin et la posa juste devant les barreaux.

Elle observa la cellule.

Du côté de la porte se trouvait une demi-pièce vide, où se trouvait juste une chaise.

Dans l'autre moitié de la pièce séparée par des barreaux, on pouvait voir une salle identique mais plus grande. ' _Probablement pour pouvoir y faire entrer des gens comme Killer-Croc…_ '

Elle prit une profonde et inspiration et commença le dialogue avec le Joker, qui la regardait attentivement depuis qu'elle s'était assise.

« Bonjour.

-Bonjour. Vous êtes nouvelle ma jolie ? Vous remplacez probablement ce pauvre Bill… Il a perdu la boule. Vous êtes au courant ?

-Oui. Donc… Pour commencer, nous allons parler de vous, et pas de ce qui vous entoure.

\- Posez-moi une question.

\- Accepteriez-vous de me parler de votre enfance ? Ou de votre accident ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a rendu comme ça ? Et pourquoi –

 **\- Fermes-là**. Tu poses trop de questions, tu vas me donner la migraine. »

Son effrayant sourire ne quittait pas son visage.

Et Harleen se rappela alors de Jack. Jack aussi avait la migraine quand on lui posait trop de questions… Mais ce qui la perturbait le plus maintenant qu'elle le regardait plus en détails, c'est que vu de près, le Joker et Jack semblaient **vraiment** être la seule et même personne.

« Quel est ton nom ? »

Étant brusquement tirée de ses pensées, elle sursauta.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir ça ?

\- Simple curiosité…

-Harleen.

\- Harleen… Oui… Vous me rappelez quelqu'un Harleen. Mais bon. Cela n'a aucune importance. »

Piqué par la curiosité de savoir _qui_ elle lui rappelait, elle décida de continuer sur ce sujet.

« Qui est-ce que je vous rappelle ?

-Harleen.

\- C'est le prénom de la personne ?

\- Oui.

\- Qui était-elle pour vous… ? »

Un sourire énigmatique s'étira sur le visage du fou.

« Tellement de choses…

\- Continuez… »

Un léger rire s'échappa du psychopathe.

Bien sûr qu'il l'avait reconnu… Et là, un plan germait petit à petit dans son esprit tordu…

« Une amie, une confidente, une personne sans qui j'ai eu du mal à vivre lorsqu'elle est partit il y a de cela trois ou quatre ans… »

Les yeux de Harleen s'écarquillèrent et elle espérait que son patient n'ait rien vu. Donc elle baissa vivement la tête vers son carnet de notes.

Mais Il l'avait vu. Et son sourire s'agrandit à l'idée qu'elle allait petit à petit tomber dans son piège.

Il a toujours su qu'elle l'aimait, mais étant donné que ce n'était pas réciproque, il avait préféré faire comme s'il ne savait rien.

Mais là, il comptait bien se sortir d'ici en profitant de cet atout là.

« Elle était belle, cette jeune femme… Avant de s'appeler Harleen d'ailleurs, elle se nommait Julie. C'est quand nous avons déménagé à Gotham qu'elle a changé de prénom et de nom. Maintenant elle s'appelle Harleen Quinnzel. »

Il prit son air rêveur… Il s'était amélioré en imitation depuis, et là, il savait y faire.

« Lorsqu'elle est partit, elle avait environ 19 ans… Mais elle paraissait encore si innocente. Je comprends qu'elle soit partit… Nous n'habitions pas dans un appart' des plus luxueux et puis… Il y avait cette femme… Jeanne. Elle ne devait pas beaucoup l'aimer.

\- Jack… »

'Ç _a y est…_ '

Ce prénom avait été murmuré…

Le Joker fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu et continua.

« En réalité, cette femme s'est plus **imposée** dans ma vie que je ne l'aurais voulu… D'ailleurs, tu ressembles beaucoup à _ma_ Julie…

\- C'est moi _ta_ Julie. »

Le fou se tourna alors vers elle.

Elle affichait un sourire tendre sur son visage.

' _Elle est resté aussi naïve qu'avant._ '

« Julie ? C'est bien toi ?

\- Oui Jack… »

L'entente de ce prénom le mit hors de lui, mais il se garda bien de le montrer. Son plan devait aller comme sur des roulettes, alors ' _On se calme…_ '.

Il mettra les choses au clair avec elle une fois qu'il sera dehors.

Il fit un petit sourire faussement tendre.

« Je t'ai retrouvé…

\- Tu… Tu m'as cherché ?

\- Bien sûr ! Tu m'as tant manqué…

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Jack ! »

Elle s'approcha des barreaux pour mieux voir le visage de son Jack. Au fond, il était resté le même…

' _Il m'aime…_ ' Ces mots se répétaient dans sa tête en même temps que ' _Je lui ai manqué…_ ', ' _Il m'a cherché…_ ' et ' _Il ne_ l _'a jamais vraiment aimé…_ '.

« J'aimerais tellement te serrer dans mes bras… Mais c'est impossible.

\- Ce n'est pas… Impossible… »

Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire énigmatique.

' _Ha ha… Trop facile._ ' Pensa le Joker.

« Vraiment… ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus. Elle savait comment faire pour qu'il puisse la serrer dans ses bras.

Elle prit son air 'diplomatique' et annonça :

« La séance est terminée. Merci pour votre coopération, Joker… »

Et le sourire du Joker redevint effrayant puis il éclata de rire à la seconde ou la porte se referma derrière son plan humain. La salle était insonorisée, elle ne pourrait donc pas l'entendre.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le soir, elle fût convoquée dans le bureau de son patron.

« Veuillez m'expliquer cette vidéo provenant de la caméra se trouvant dans la cellule-interrogatoire du Joker. »

Lui demanda ce Quincy après lui avoir montré la vidéo de l'entretien.

Elle garda un air parfaitement calme, ayant déjà trouvé un mensonge préparé à l'avance.

Alors qu'elle allait lui dire, Mr. Sharp la coupa.

« Il vous a entourloupé ! Il vous a eu ! Il sait comment manipuler les gens et l'avez laissé faire sans vous en rendre compte !

\- Non monsieur, il ne m'a pas eu. J'ai fais semblant de le croire, pour qu'il soit plus coopératif.

\- Ha ? Ho… Excellente méthode Mlle. Quinnzel…

\- Merci Monsieur. »

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots.

Mais Harleen savait parfaitement que Jack ne lui mentait pas. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu savoir tous ces détails sur sa vie ? En plus, il ne lui aurait pas menti sur le fait qu'il l'aime… Il avait des principes, elle le savait. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Harleen avait toujours su quand il mentait. Pourquoi cela aurait-il changé maintenant ?

 **OoOoOoO**

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer chez elle qu'elle réfléchissait déjà à un plan pour faire évader Jack.

Comment pourrait-elle faire… ? La sécurité est plus que parfaite dans ce genre d'établissement…

Bon. Déjà, elle devait apprendre – de manière accélérée – à désactiver des alarmes et des caméras.

Ou alors, elle pourrait profiter de son emploi… Ben oui, on lui faisait confiance, donc ni vu ni connu, elle pourrait s'introduire dans les salles de sécurité la nuit. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à assommer les vigiles (juste assommer…) qui se trouvent à l'intérieur.

Et comment n'ouvrir que la cellule du Joker… ? Soit elle ouvre toutes les cellules depuis la salle de sécurité, soit elle trouve le code…

Mais les gens possédant le code ne le donne à **Personne**. S'ils le donnaient, ils seraient renvoyés. Et si quelque chose de grave arrivait suite à cela, ils seraient enfermés à Blackgate. Ouais, ça rigole pas.

En même temps, ils ont aussi leur part de responsabilité dans la sécurité du bâtiment contenant les fous les plus dangereux de Gotham. C'est compréhensible du coup.

Bref. Dernière option pour ouvrir sa cellule : Faire exploser la porte.

C'est un peu bourrin comme décision, mais c'est la plus simple. Ensuite, sortir sans être vu.

Facile. Assommer chaque vigile avant qu'il n'ait pu alerter les autres. Bon… Pas si facile que ça, mais il faut rester optimiste.

Allez… Demain soir elle s'y met. Demain, étant en congé le Dimanche, elle irait s'occuper elle-même des affaires qu'il lui manque. Comme de quoi faire exploser la porte de la cellule par exemple.

Un léger frisson la parcourue et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

Elle avait retrouvé son Jack.

 **Rien** ni **Personne** ne l'empêchera de le sortir d'Arkham.

Mais… Si elle le faisait s'échapper, elle devrait se cacher derrière une nouvelle identité…

Trouvé.

Si Jack Napier était Le Joker, Harleen Quinnzel serait L'Arlequin du Joker.

Désormais, elle se nommerait Harley Quinn.

 **OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain soir, elle était devant l'hôpital.

Pendant la journée, hier soir, profitant de l'obscurité et du sommeil des gens, elle était allé voler deux bombes collantes (pour les deux épaisseurs de la porte de la cellule) se trouvant dans un magasin d'armements mal gardé, un immense marteau en bois peint en rouge et noir et un costume en cuir moulant de la même couleur. Avec le masque qui va avec.

Elle entra donc, les alarmes étant désactivés à l'entrée car il y avait des travailleurs de nuit.

Elle alla au local de sécurité. Là-bas, elle ouvrit doucement la porte pour ne pas faire de bruit puis…

Cinq minutes plus tard, les trois gardiens se trouvant à l'intérieur étaient assommés. Elle désactiva les alarmes ainsi que les caméras puis partit en direction de la cellule de Jack.

Sur le chemin, elle rencontra cinq vigiles. Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de la voir qu'ils étaient déjà à terre. En avançant vers la cellule du Joker, elle observa les autres cellules… Elles étaient propres mais assez petites… Et elles ne contenaient qu'un lit pas du tout confortable (Pas de matelas, pas de couvertures et pas d'oreillers. Juste une sorte de plaque en terre cuite collée au mur avec un léger drap dessus) et des toilettes.

Sur son chemin, en observant les cellules, elle eu donc tout le loisir de voir Poison Ivy, Double-Face, le Sphinx… Puis le Joker.

Le fou par excellence. Elle colla sa bombe à la porte et l'activa. Harleen s'écarta de quelques mètres pour ne pas être blessée et laissa exploser la première porte. Ensuite, le Joker s'étant réfugié dans un coin de la pièce et affichant un sourire triomphant sur son visage, elle posa la seconde bombe et celle-ci ne tarda pas à exploser.

« Bonsoir Jack. Je me présente, je suis Harley Quinn, l'Arlequin du Joker. »

Suite à cela, le Joker éclata de rire, sortit, la prit par la taille, puis ils marchèrent jusqu'à la sortie sous le regard criant à l'injustice des autres détenus.

Enfin… Certains criaient à l'injustice, d'autres étaient tout simplement médusés face à ce nouveau… Couple ?

Avant de sortir, le Joker récupéra ses effets dans la salle contenant les objets appartenant aux prisonniers.

C'est donc un Joker habillé tout de violet, de vert, de jaune et d'orange qui sortit, armé d'un faux pistolet et d'un revolver, avec au bras une charmante demoiselle habillée de rouge et de noir et armée d'un immense marteau de la même couleur.

« On va où Jack ?

\- Dans ma planque. Suis-moi. »

Ils allèrent dans une ruelle sombre et le Joker appela un de ses sbires pour qu'il vienne le chercher en voiture.

Dix minutes plus tard, il arrivait. Ils montèrent dans la voiture puis arrivèrent à la planque peu de temps après.

La planque était une grande villa non-habitée et peu accueillante construite un peu loin de la ville, là où personne de va voir.

L'intérieur était malgré tout luxueux. Il y avait un grand salon, cinq chambres, une grande cuisine, pareil pour la salle de bain et les toilettes, et une cave… Où le Joker travaillait souvent sur ses nouveaux projets, amenait souvent des victimes pour 's'amuser un peu' etc…

Le sbire rejoignit les autres pour faire une partie de billard dans le salon.

Le Joker commença à partir vers la cave quand…

« Tu vas où Jack ? »

Sa main partit toute seule. Mais il n'eut aucun remord, même en la voyant à terre, se tenant la joue.

« Sache qu'à partir de maintenant, si tu m'appelles encore une seule fois Jack, tu recevras bien pire qu'une baffe. Jack n'existe plus. **Compris**?

\- Ou… Oui… Ja… Joker. »

Elle faillit pleurer, mais elle se reprit. Elle aurait dû se douter que Jack ne serait plus exactement comme avant…

« Que l'un d'entre vous lui montre sa chambre. »

Il se retourna et continua sa route vers la cave.

Un de ses sbires s'approcha et la leva sans douceur en la prenant par le bras.

Ils montèrent à l'étage, puis il l'emmena dans une chambre.

« Elle est juste à côté de celle du patron. »

Il partit ensuite rejoindre les autres.

Elle entra.

La pièce était assez simple tout en gardant un côté riche. Le lit deux places était placé bien en évidence dans la pièce. Il y avait aussi une armoire et une petite table. Dans un coin, il y avait un miroir. Elle alla se regarder dedans.

Harley était plutôt fière de son costume. Il moulait bien ses formes qu'elle savait sexy et son masque cachait bien son identité. Elle avait aussi une sorte de capuche en cuir surmontée de grelots.

Comme le fou du Roi.

Elle, elle était la folle du Joker.

De son Roi.

Elle redescendit pour voir ce qu'il se passait et lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur la dernière marche, elle eu tout juste de voir des cheveux verts et un bout de pantalon violet disparaître derrière la porte.

Le Joker était partit.

Elle se dirigea vers la table de billard encore utilisé par les malfrats.

« Hey… Regardez qui est là… La bonnasse que le Joker a ramené…

\- Ouais… Salut ma poulette !

\- Heu… Bonsoir…

\- Allez, fais pas ta timide ! On sait que t'es une chaudasse !

\- Ouais ! Tu veux pas nous faire un p'tit strip-tease ?

\- Quoi ? Mais… Non ! »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de plus protester que les cinq commençaient à l'approcher.

Lorsqu'Harley voulut fuir, elle fut rapidement rattrapée par un d'entre eux.

Ils l'allongèrent sur un des canapés et commencèrent à défaire son haut…

Quand tout à coup, une étincelle passa dans les yeux de la victime.

Une étincelle de folie.

Un sourire se forma doucement sur ses lèvres…

Puis elle se débattit, mais avec plus d'agilité. Étant petite, elle avait prit des cours de gymnastique et de judo. Il était temps de s'en servir.

Elle empoigna le poignet de celui qui baissait le zip de son haut et plaça son pied sur son ventre. Elle l'envoya valser par la suite.

Elle se leva en vitesse et courut rapidement vers son marteau qu'elle avait laissé à l'entrée.

Lorsqu'il fut dans sa main, elle ne se contrôla plus.

Environ dix ou quinze minutes plus tard, chacun de ses agresseurs étaient à terre, avec une tête assez amochée et probablement quelques os cassés.

« La prochaine fois qu'il y en a ne serait-ce qu'un seul d'entre vous qui m'approche, il est mort. »

C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle s'emportait comme ça.

Et cette folie qu'elle avait ressentit… Sur le coup, ça lui avait fait peur, puis elle s'y était habituée. Elle se sentait libérée ainsi.

Plus tard dans la nuit, le Joker fut de retour.

En avisant le petit groupe blessé et en sang, il appela Harley.

« Oui… ?

\- C'est toi qui a fais ça ?

\- Oui… Ils ont essayé de me violer !

\- Ho… Dans ce cas tout s'explique.

\- Elle était d'venu folle !

\- Ouais ! Complèt'ment taré ! Elle nous a défoncé avec son marteau !

\- **Vos gueules**. Se faire battre par une fille… Vous… Vous me décevez beaucoup. »

Sur ce, il flingua l'un d'entre eux.

« Et si une seule personne retente de la violer, il subira une mort bien plus… Douloureuse. Ha ha ha… »

Là, les hommes à terre tremblèrent bien plus qu'à la menace de Harley. Ils savaient que leur patron avait une imagination débordante concernant la torture. Il était devenu un maître en la matière. **Le** maître de la torture.

Un sourire prit place sur le visage de Harley Quinn. Elle n'avait jamais vu la mort d'aussi près… Et là, elle fréquentait le mal personnifié. Et ça lui plaisait.

Ce dernier se tourna vers avec son sourire grand sourire, fier de son effet, vers sa nouvelle co-équipière.

Il lui tendit un fond de teint blanc, un fard à paupières noir ainsi qu'un rouge à lèvres rouge vif.

« Tiens, ma Harley. Va te préparer, nous allons nous promener en ville, histoire de te faire voir Gotham d'un œil neuf.

\- Merci Mr. J ! »

Elle partit dans sa chambre avec un grand sourire, dû au petit mot devant son surnom… « _Ma Harley_ ».

Plus tard dans la soirée, Gotham fit la connaissance de Harley Quinn.

L'Arlequin du Joker.


End file.
